


Admitting Fears

by StarlightMuffin



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Language, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightMuffin/pseuds/StarlightMuffin
Summary: Tatsuya brings Hiroto to the amusment park to help him with his fear.Or at least get him to admit he has one.
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Kira Hiroto
Kudos: 18





	Admitting Fears

**Author's Note:**

> My power went out so this drabble happened and I liked it enough to throw it here. Not beta-read at all so sorry for mistakes!

"Why the hell are we here?"

Kira Hiroto nearly glares at the gates to the amusement park beyond him. Why is it people enjoy dragging him to this location? Last time it was Aphrodi but this time...

"We have that trip from our sponsor soon and someone thought this would be a good idea," Tatsuya replies with their tickets in hand. Hiroto holds back a groan and goes with raising an eyebrow instead.

"What idea?" He already has a bad feeling in his stomach about it, but he has to make sure.

"Well, have you ever thought about trying to help that fear of yours?" Tatsuya asks. 

"Tch. What fear," Hiroto shoves his hands into his pockets. 

"Well, your first step is to stop denying you have it," Tatsuya sighs as he gives the tickets to the entrance lady and moves through the gate, as Hiroto follows begrudgingly.

"I'm not denying anything," the urge to reach for his earphones, plug them in, and go somewhere else increases with every step. Too bad doing so will go against the very words he is saying. However, it doesn't stop himself from getting the same sinking feeling he always does whenever they approach the blasted contraption. It only takes a few minutes of walking for them to get to it, with all its stupid loops and falls. 

The Rollercoaster.

Hiroto eye twitches as he then looks towards the line. Ah, of course Tatsuya somehow found the one day when the park wasn't that crowded. It's only a five to ten minute wait until they can the board the ride itself.  
Really, though, those ten minutes feel like the longest ten minutes of Hiroto's life.

"You sure you don't want to admit it?" Tatsuya asks as they near the boarding station. Despite the increasing feeling of absolute dread Hiroto shakes his head.

"Let's just get on this stupid thing you want to go on so badly."

Tatsuya answers the retort with only a small shake of the head himself. Hiroto is fully aware Tatsuya never explicitly say he wants to go on the coaster, but it was the only thing he could think of in the midst of all this.   
Once they board Hiroto takes a deep breath. He does not have a fear of this stupid thing, and the pit in his stomach his absolutely nothing. They'll go on this ride and once Hiroto proves that they can move on to the spinning teacups, or something. Only not to waste the tickets. 

The thought process of denial works until the ride actually starts to move. Once the first dip happens Hiroto could only feel his life draining away as the flips and turns then proceed to happen.

The ride comes to a stop, and Hiroto stumbles out of the coaster and back onto land. The world continues to spin for a minute as he tries to collect himself. Out of breath, blue in the face, and if he went any paler he would seem like some ghost. Tatsuya gets off of the coaster after him and frowns.

"You alright, Hiroto?" Ah yes, the question Hiroto didn't want to answer ever.

"I'm fine," he mutters a bit more pathetically than he intends. The answer only seems to make Tatsuya frown more.

"Are you sure?"

Damn, what's his problem. He's already answered didn't he.

"Yes, I'm sure," If Tatsuya could hear the edge in Hiroto's tone as he replies he chooses to ignore it. Instead he smiles. 

"Well, good. Ready to go on it again, then?"

Fucking hell.

"You really want to go on this again?" It came out a lot more exasperated than intended, but Tatsuya seems to ignore that too as he nods.

"I don't see why not. Come on, Hiroto," Tatsuya sounds like he was enjoying this immensely. Meanwhile Hiroto only wishes he can strangle him right now. And the person who suggested this stupid idea in the first place.

They board the coaster twice more, since Hiroto decides that he was still going to deny it all after the second go around. Though he admits that, maybe it wasn't such a good idea as the moment they board the third time he swears he sees an all familiar figure boarding in front of them. Dark skin, long gray hair... but the moment the ride commences once more all thoughts on this person disappears as once again his whisked to the feeling of dread and despair.  
Was this really supposed to be helping him? He just feels like Tatsuya is on a mission to kill him, honestly.

The ride stops once more and Hiroto proceeds to tumble out of the coaster and down the railing. After three times on the horrible death machine he feels like he's going to fall over any minute now. 

"You ready to go on again?" Tatsuya asks instead of asking whether or not he's okay. Oh he really is planning on killing him.  
"Okay, fine, I admit the stupid thing you're trying to fucking prove here, happy?" Hiroto groans as he stumbles over to a bench and sit down. He really doesn't think he can take it a forth time. Sure, plane rides are longer and just a terrifying, but they also don't go 180km an hour. Well in a way the passengers can feel it, anyways. 

"You're admitting what now?" Tatsuya really has the nerve to get him to say exactly what it is, huh? Hiroto twitches again.

"The stupid coaster," Hiroto mutters. He might be admittedly it, but still too stubborn to admit it fully.

"What about it?" Ah, he's still pushing. Hiroto groans and rolls his head back.  
"You put me on that stupid thing one more time I might just die," Okay, well that's one way to admit it without actually saying it right? It's enough for Tatsuya to at least chuckle and sit down next to him.

"That's close enough. Admitting your fears is the first step to conquering them," Tatsuya replies as he takes his seat. "That can be enough for today. We'll try some more some other time. Maybe it'll help now that you've admit it."

Hiroto only groans at the idea of going on that deathly contraption ever again. He understands the reason, since the sponsor is planning on taking their team to multiple locations by, of course, plane, but was this absolutely necessary?

"Well, how about we get something to eat? Then we can go on a few rides you'll actually enjoy," Tatsuya suggests after giving Hiroto a minute to collect himself.

"Only if you're paying for dragging me onto that death trap," Hiroto replies. Tatsuya laughs lightly at that before nodding.

The two of them go and grab something light (Hiroto was still feeling the dizzy sensation and really, it was a surprise he didn't end up having to use a trash can) before settling under a tree in the shade. Hiroto starts eating his food before turning to Tatsuya.

"What moron gave you this ridiculous idea, anyways," Hiroto asks. This wasn't just his idea, he said so himself.

"Haizaki," The moment Tatsuya says that name Hiroto raises and eyebrow.

"Haizaki? Why the fuck would he suggest it?"   
"Well, I ran into him the other day and I brought up what our sponsor was doing. He brought up how you don't do well on them and suggested I do something to ease the fear before the trip." Tatsuya explains. Hiroto rolls his eyes before realizing that the familiar person he saw earlier had to have been Haizaki himself.

The bastard.

He'll have to go and actually fight that guy later. Not for suggesting it but thinking he can come along and witness without his knowledge. 

Damn that Penguin Shark bastard.

"You want to go on the Spinning Cups after this?" Tatsuya asks, taking Hiroto's mind out of ways to kick Haizaki's ass. 

"Hell yeah I do. Hope you're ready to get fucking dizzy," Hiroto grins. Tatsuya laughs at the response.

"Ready when you are."


End file.
